Janus the Tainted
"No, the pleasure is all mine" -Janus speaking to a Tau Ethereal History Early Life Not much is know about Janus's early years, save his parents and his world of birth, a small imperial farming world called Artus-V. Sons of Cerberus and Life as a Space Marine Janus was selected to be the chapter master of the new Sons of Cerberus chapter by the high lords of terra after seeing his immense physical strength and devotion to the Emperor. The high lords were quickly searching for space marines, as the civil conflicts that plagued the imperium at the time of the 11th founding were still rampant, and the sons of Cerberus were created at this time. They were almost instantly transported to the front lines, after little training and ceremony. Most of the chapter's days were spent holding the line against various enemies, most nights going without sleep or prayers. Janus became restless at this time, his life became miserable and black, each kill becoming boring, and he was quickly losing the zeal that came with battle. His mind soon created glorified fantasy of other, more pleasurable ways to enjoy killing once again. He soon started to revel in each kill, and the seeds of Slaanesh were planted in this revelry. Soon, he convinced his marines to enjoy the kill as he does, and many obeyed, while a small group of others questioned their chapter master, and left after his corruption. Discovery of Slaanesh and Heresy After killing with pleasure for days on end, the weakened mind of Janus was invaded by the prince of pleasure himself, influencing him to kill in more outrageous and colourful ways, and slowly influenced him to fall into his desires, his pride, and his wrath. His marines who followed soon felt this influence, but were not aware and only thought is was their pleasure returning to them. Once the tide of battle moved from the planet the Sons where serving on, the chapter master soon gathered his marines and explained to them the feelings they had where not natural, but they were a new god, a deity that could indulge their desires: Slaanesh. The marines, minds weakened by the weeks without sleep, agreed and they were soon heading to the eye of terror on their battle barges, guided by their new master. Once the inquisition heard of the heresy from the marines that did not follow Slaanesh, the imperial navy was soon dispatched to intercept them. Janus did not see this coming, and both the battle barges were destroyed, but not before escape pods could be launched out. Discovery of the Luna and Fulgrim's gene seed By some twist of fate, most of the escape pods landed in the hull of a space hulk marked as the Luna. It was massive, more than enough for the some 900 traitors that landed on the hulk. The hulk floated about in space for around 6 earth months, before making a warp jump to the Eye of Terror. Once there, the marines came into contact with some of the Emperor's Children Chaos Marines, and Janus, hungry for battle to ease his boredom, attacked the marines on sight. From the fallen Emperor's Children, the apothecaries extracted some of the tainted gene seed of Fulgrim, which they would use to create new chaos marines. Personality Janus is a twisted servant of Slaanesh, constantly looking for his next high of emotion, leading his marines into many bloody conflicts. He often makes rash decisions, as he is bored easily, and he wishes to quench that boredom as fast as possible. He is almost fully possessed by daemons, with only a small part of him still human. He is very manipulative, a power granted to him by the prince's blessings, which allowed him to convince most of his chapter to follow Slaanesh, as well as many cultists to join his warband. He is a very powerful warrior who has slain many enemies in the name of chaos and his dark lord. He is often found in the thick of combat, shouting mad ravings at his foes. Despite Janus's charisma, interaction with Slaanesh has caused his mind to deteriorate, making him stark raving mad. Appearance Janus has pale white skin he often covers up with a special helm. He has a massive scar across his entire face, a bi product of his possession. He has blank, milky white eyes, with no pupils. When in the heat of combat or moments of extreme pleasure, his eyes glow purple with the prince of pleasure's essence. Abilities and Traits Charisma: Janus possesses extreme charisma granted to him by the dark god's blessing. Able to lure most average humans into a hypnotic like trance, if given enough time to negotiate. Hardiness: Janus's farm upbringing as well as self harm to achieve new states of pleasure have made him resistant to pain. He will often not back down from a fight, as he finds that boring, and he does not feel he is getting hurt. Rash: '''Janus is always looking for the next high, no matter the cost. This has lead his warband into many bloody situations, sustaining heavy losses. This has often lead to much more slave breeding to keep up their numbers. '''Torture Lord: '''Janus takes a particular interest in torture, as he believes it opens your mind to possession by Slaanesh, the ultimate form of nirvana, in his mind. '''The torture bay on the on the Luna is often filled with war prisoners, and if the former is running low, captured slaves. Equipment Janus has many unique arms and armour that have been blessed by his dark lord. '''Fist of Chaos: '''A power fist blessed by the price of pleasure himself, it is one of the most powerful arms in the arsenal of the Sons of Cerberus. '''Storm Bolter: '''This twisted storm bolter is said to be possesed by a powerful daemon, and this seems to make the weapon hurt a bit more, at the cost of accuracy. '''Terminator Armour: '''Janus's Personal Terminator Armour is almost completely fused with his body, due to his mutation, and it only adds to his hardiness. He carries a chaos sigil on his back, allowing for easy daemon summoning, and a flag of flayed skin, striking fear into the hearts of his enemies and inspiring his men. '''Helm of the Tainted: '''An ancient helm that allows Janus to see what others cannot and shows his devotion to chaos. Relations Friends and Allies Janus's personal second in command, Antonne Milikus is one of Janus's closest friends, and one he sees many dark tendencies reflected off him. His Sons of Cerberus are fiercely devoted to him, almost as much as Slaanesh himself. Enemies Janus has a personal hatred for the Emperor's Children legion, as they are constantly fighting to try and win the favor of Slaanesh. Janus has a vendetta against the Tau in all forms, due to their rigidness and their lack of leisure. Quotes By About Trivia Janus has a particular taste for the 40M vintage Terra wine, a rare treat that Janus hordes in his personal chambers. There are currently 3 bottles left, and they are rarely opened.Category:Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Characters